Flightplan
Roles Starring *Conspiracy *Lumpy Featuring *Citrus *Gary *Super Spider *The Mole *Shifty Appearances *Giggles *Preachy *Tangy Plot Conspiracy arrives at the airport via cab to go on a vacation with his suitcase. Conspiracy looks around nervously as he arrives. Being in an airport he doesn't trust the security. Starting to sweat he decides to go back home. But he ends up getting pushed into the airport by a cart full of luggage pushed by Lumpy. Inside the airport The Mole, the airport security guard, searches Gary, a passenger for any metal items. Lumpy walks through the metal detector, setting it off. The Mole responds to this, but mistakes a soda machine for Lumpy. While Lumpy uses a Bowie knife to open a can of soda, The Mole handcuffs and pepper sprays the vending machine,but he was stuck with the vending machine. As Shifty gets the plane ready for takeoff, Gary realizes he drank too much soda and has to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Conspiracy looks around and as he hears the engines he imagines a bomb. In his fright, his stomach gets upset and he rushes to the bathroom. After the plane takes off, Gary, still desperate to use the bathroom, rushes in as soon as Conspiracy leaves. As Super Spider takes a nap, Lumpy yawns and decides to lean back in his chair. His seat seems stuck, so Lumpy gives it a hard push. Unfortunately because Super Spider's tray table is down, she is cut in half when Lumpy forces his seat back. Conspiracy, seeing what happened, calls for service. He tries to tell Preachy that Super Spider is dead, but he is so freaked out, he can barely utter any words out clearly. Preachy, not understanding, tells him to stay quiet, thinking that Super Spider is sleeping. Inside the bathroom, Gary finishes and goes to wash hands, but air begins getting sucked down the sink. He's not able to fight it and gets sucked through the drain, causing his organs to spill out into the sink before getting sucked down as well. Lumpy begins using a lot of high tech appliances which let out signals strong enough to interfere with Tangy's TV while he's watching a action movie. The signals also cause further turbulence, much to Shiftys' annoyance. Shifty goes into the cabin to tell Lumpy not to use any electronic devices while in flight, but he gets diced by the food cart when the plane tilts forward. Lumpy, seeing Shiftys' fate, takes all five parachutes, opens the escape door, and jumps out. Uncontrolled decompression occurs and all the passengers, except Super Spider and Conspiracy, get sucked out the door. As Lumpy falls he pulls the cords on each parachute, but since he's not wearing any of the parachutes over both shoulders, he loses all five of them. Jumpy simply flys in place. He gloats believing he is safe until he gets shredded by the propellers of the plane. As Citrus is about to fall to his death, the wind pressure makes his facial skin inflate like a parachute. Back in the airplane, Conspiracy has to try and land the plane. Lumpy keeps falling until he lands on his feet and crushes his legs, where he is then crushed by one of his machines. Citrus gently floats down and lands on the ground. The wind picks up his skin like a kite and he flies off a cliff and gets caught in some tree branches. Citrus has to tear the skin off his face and falls, bumps on the sharp rocks, and tumbles to safety. He's relieved but then touches his face, and screams. Conspiracy still pulls the steering wheel to slow down the plane and it rolls into the ocean. He opens the door, releasing an inflatable chute. As he tries to slide down, the plane promptly explodes sending him flying. Moral "Look before you leap!" Deaths *As The Mole was completely stuck to the vending machine with handcuffs, it is likely he may have died from loss of food supplies. This is debatable, however, because he may of gotten a drink from the machine, got out of the handcuffs, or someone helped him. *Super Spiders' lower body is sliced off by a tray table when Lumpy pushes his seat back. *Gary is mangled in the airplane sink. *Shifty is dismembered and crushed by the food cart. *Preachy and Giggles fly out of the plane. *Jumpy is sliced up by the engines of the plane. *Lumpy falls from a great height and his legs are pushed out of his body. He's then crushed by his filing cabinet. Category:Dimension 5 episodes Category:Episodes